


Let's See What You've Won

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets more than he bargained for on a game show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See What You've Won

**_Prompt: Dean and Cas are contestants on a game show and win a fabulous vacation; the only catch is that they have to go with the stranger who helped them win the prize while a camera crew follows them around._ **

Dean didn’t sign up for this, ok? I mean, yes, technically he _did_ , when he signed the contract that was thrust in front of his nose after he agreed to help his brother’s girlfriend out. Said girlfriend is spending the semester interning for a TV production company which was having a bit of trouble dragooning a sufficient number of patsies to populate their new game show. Dean had shrugged and agreed when Sam had asked if he’d be willing to try out.

See, Dean had assumed that “going on a game show” meant standing around under some lights for a couple hours, mashing a button periodically, and showing off his extensive knowledge of pop culture trivia. He had _not_ expected to be paired up with some ~~gorgeous~~ hapless stranger and given all kinds of ridiculous physical tasks to perform in tandem with the angel guy.

But it seems that Dean and the stranger, who gave his name as Castiel but who readily responds to Cas, move really really well together. They blew through the competition and won the Big Prize, which turned out to be a tropical vacation for two. Somehow the “two” meant _the two of them_ , which means that Dean is now here in Paradise, pretending to relax on the beach while a camera crew records his every move for some sort of reality show followup made by the same production company. He’s steadfastly _not_ looking at Cas’ lean, tanned, enticing body in a bathing suit while steadfastly _not_ thinking about how well they’d moved together in the competition and how well they would move together in other circumstances.

This is either going to be the best or the worst vacation of Dean’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142950331343/bluebellsandcocklesshells-answered).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user bluebellsandcocklesshells.


End file.
